The ICMIC@Stanford Career Development (CD) Program is designed to be as flexible as possible to attract highly qualified candidates with the passion and ability to make an impact on cancer research that will benefit patient care in terms of diagnosis, therapy, and monitoring. This overarching theme will guide the process of candidate selection and lead to successfully trained individuals who will be capable of leading their own independent research teams in the field of molecular imaging cancer research. The following section describes a carefully constructed CD program supported by extremely well qualified faculty with years of experience in teaching, research, mentoring and clinical patient care. In addition to the interdisciplinary ICMIC@Stanford faculty members, our program will also include the entire MIPS faculty of both full and associate members who will be available for mentoring (Section F.S and Table F.6). We will continue to support 2 trainees/year through the ICMIC@Stanford CD Program. Combined with the SMIS program, which was funded in 2006, we can now train a total of 5-6 postdoctoral fellows per year. The candidates who are invited to join this program are well trained either in basic science or in the imaging sciences and have an energy and drive to impact the growing field of molecular imaging cancer research. We strive to recognize and pursue those applicants who demonstrate a passion for solving cancer puzzles through the merger of molecular imaging and molecular biology. Accepted candidates benefit greatly from the crossdisciplinary nature of this program, with access to Specialized Resources and a diverse population of potential mentors. The required coursework (see Table F.5) will complement their research efforts, giving these developing scientists an overview of the latest research in the molecular imaging field. Note that our Multimodality Molecular Imaging in Living Subjects course (BioE222 A-C) has expanded now to 3 quarters (see Appendix 6.6). The described coursework will also present them with opportunities for interaction with many of the ICMIC@Stanford and MIPS faculty and for developing their research interests. Trainees will also benefit from the Stanford research community, which offers the potential to interact with other fellows in the many existing training programs in imaging and cancer-related research. The ICMIC(gStanford CD program will result in scientists who are well-trained in the cross-disciplinary nature of molecular imaging in cancer research and will be prepared to establish productive research programs in these fields.